FRIENDSHIP&FAMILY
by duofan21
Summary: just based...on friendship...and family os...sorry guys its not related to cid story i am sorry gays agar kisi ko bura aga bas kuch special logo ka liya likha hia sorry once again and sorry guys kio mistake hio ho to plz forgive me
1. Chapter 1

**HI GAYS**

 **YEH STORY AIK CUTE FAMILY BASED HIA AUR FRIENDSHIP BHI OPSSSS SORRY NOT ONLY FRIENDSHIP BALKA BEST FRIENDSHIP OF THE WORLD** **...**

 **AND SPECIAL THANKS TO ANAYA (PRINCESS046) THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BEAUTYFULL HOUSE**

 **a girl was sitting on the sofa reading a magzine**

 **suddenly his phone ring she pick up the phone**

 **girl: hello**

 **girl 2 : hi pridi**

 **priya : kya bat hia aaj mahi ko humari yaad kiasa a gayi**

 **mahi : kya di aap to aisa bol rahi ho jiasa mian kabhi aap ko yaad hi nahi karti huh**

 **priya : hello madam yeh nautanki karna mera kaam hia aap ka nahi**

 **mahi :(naughtly)kabhi kabhi meri bhi kaam a jati hia**

 **priya: mahiiiiiiiiiii**

 **mahi : ufhoooo di zarori bat batana to bhool hi gayi mian pakistan a rahi ho**

 **priya :sach pasport ban gaya tumhara**

 **mahi : ha di sab ho gaya**

 **priya : kab a rahi ho**

 **mahi : aaj 10 am ki fight hia**

 **priya : matlab 1 hour mian tumhari flight hia**

 **mahi : yes**

 **priya : i am so happy**

 **mahi : mian bhi bohut khush ho di aap sab sa milna ka liya bohut excited ho adi kitna khush ho jayenga**

 **priya : adi ko kuch mat batana**

 **mahi :(confuess)kyu di**

 **priya : una suprise denga wo tumhe achanak dekh ka bohut khush honga**

 **mahi : wow di kya i dea hia thank you di**

 **priya :peasure is all mine**

 **mahi : ok di abhi nikhalna hia ati ho phir bohut sari batien karenga bye di take care**

 **priya : bye**

 **after ended the call**

 **ani : kon a raha hia mamma**

 **priya : aap ki choti masi**

 **ani : sachiii**

 **priya : sachiii**

 **ani : wow mamma kitna maza aye ga...wo mera sath khela gi...hum bohut masti karenga**

 **priya ; magar papa ko is bara mian pata nahi chalna chahiya**

 **ani : kyu mamma**

 **priya : papa ko suprise denga**

 **ani : ok mumma**

 **suddenly aditya come out from his room**

 **aditya : kon a raha**

 **priya and ani in shock**

 **priya :(confuess)ha...wo ...mian ...wo...**

 **aditya: yeh kya mian wo laga rakha hia**

 **priya: nahi kuch nahi...wo kio nahi a raha**

 **aditya: theak hia**

 **saying this he go to his room**

 **priya:uffffffff...bach gaye aaj to...**

 **ani : mumma ab kya kara papa ko suprise kiasa denga**

 **priya : wahi to sochna hia beta...chalo sochta hia**

 **after some minutes**

 **priya : i dea**

 **ani : kya mumma**

 **priya tell the plan to anaya**

 **ani : wow mumma kya super pan banaya hia aap na ...magar mumma mian papa ko kaha la jao**

 **priya : hmmm...park la jao**

 **ani : ok mumma**

 **priya : ab aap papa ko la jao mian aur kaam karti ho**

 **ani : ok**

 **after this anaya move toward aditya room**

 **ani come in aditya room**

 **ani : baba**

 **aditya : ji beta**

 **ani : baba aap free ho**

 **aditya : aap ka liya to anytime free**

 **ani : baba mujhe bahar jana hia**

 **aditya :(confuess) baha kaha jana hia**

 **ani : park**

 **aditya : park kyu beta**

 **ani : baba plz mujhe jana hia park aaj to wiasa bhi sunday hia plz baba**

 **aditya : ok my princess**

 **ani hugged him tightly and kissed on his cheek**

 **ani : thank you baba love you**

 **aditya : love you too meri jaan...acha ab aap jao mian 5 minute mian ready ho ka ata ho**

 **ani : only 5 minutes baba**

 **aditya :(with smile)ok my grandmother**

 **ani smile and come out from the room**

 **priya : kya kaha papa na**

 **ani : wo 5 minutes mian a raha hia**

 **priya : thank you mera bacha aap na to mera kaam asan kar diya aur ha beta papa ko kam sa kam 2 ghanta busy rakhna hia aap ko ok**

 **ani : yes mumma**

 **aditya cme out from his room**

 **aditya : ani chalo beta**

 **ani : coming papa...mumma mian jati ho ok bye and best of luck**

 **priya : thank you beta**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **AIRPORT**

 **mahi : pridi aap akeli ayi ho humari ani kaha hia**

 **priya : are wo ani una bahar la gayi hia suprise ki tayari jo karni thi humhe**

 **mahi :(sad face) oh matab mujhe inteezar karna para ga ( aap sach mian itni naughty ho :P)**

 **priya :are sad mat ho ghar hi ja raha hia wo log bhi ata hi honga**

 **mahi : ( smiling) are di mian mazak kar rahi ho**

 **priya : kuch zyada hi shitan nahi hoti ja rahi ho tum(sorry doll)**

 **mahi : mujhe bhi kuch aisa hi lagta hia hahahhahahahhah**

 **priya :hahaha...acha ab chalo bhi ghar bhi jana hia**

 **mahi: ok chaliya**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **AT THE PARK**

 **ani is playing with his papa**

 **ani : baba mian thak gayi**

 **aditya : mera beta thak gaya (ani nooded) ach a jayo bench par beth jata hia**

 **ani : baba ghar chala**

 **aditya : are beta hum abhi hi to aye hi**

 **ani : mujhe abhi hi ghar jana hia**

 **aditya : aap ki zid ka bhi kuch pata nahi chalta...ok chalo chata hia ghar**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HOME**

 **mahi : di yeh log kab ayenga abhi tak nahi aye**

 **priya : mahi thora sabar rakho a jayenga thori der mian**

 **mahi : are di sabar hi to nahi ho raha**

 **priya : thori der mahi a jayenga abhi**

 **mahi : ok di**

 **after some time priya hear the care voice**

 **priya : lagta hia a gaye mian dekhti ho**

 **aditya come out from the car**

 **he was just entered in the house when**

 **ani : baba aik minute**

 **aditya : kya hua beta**

 **ani : aap aisa andar nahi ja sakta**

 **aditya : (confuess) matlab**

 **ani : matlab aap ko apni ankhien band karni hongi**

 **aditya : kyu**

 **ani : baba sawal mat pochiya aap bas apni ankhien band kijya aap ko pta chal jayega**

 **aditya : par beta...**

 **ani : plz baba**

 **aditya : ok...magar phir mian chalonga kiasa**

 **ani : mera hath pakar ka...ab chaliya ankhien band kijya**

 **aditya : ok**

 **after this aditya grabbed anaya hand and closed his eyes**

 **ani : no cheating baba**

 **aditya : ok madam**

 **they entered in the house**

 **aditya : ani aap kya kar raha ho beta aik bar bata to do...acha ab ankhien kholo**

 **ani : aik minute baba**

 **aditya : ani**

 **ani : plz baba...acha ab yaha khada ho jayeya...ha bas yahi pa**

 **aditya : ab kholo**

 **ani : ha**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **yaaro dosti badi hi**_

 _ **haseen hia yeh na ho to**_

 ** _phir kya bolo yeh zindagi hia_**

 ** _..._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **aditya open his eyes and he is so shocked**

 **aditya : chotii...**

 **mahi : adi...**

 **they hugged each other tightly**

 **after some they seprated**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _yaaro dosti badi hi_**

 ** _haseen hia yeh na ho to_**

 ** _phir kya bolo yeh zindagi hia_**

 ** _..._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **aditya :(happy tone) i dont belive it...tum yaha kiasa...kab ayi tum**

 **mahi : bas abhi hi thori der mian ayi ho**

 **aditya : passport ban gaya**

 **mahi : ha passport ban gaya tha 10 : am ki flight thi meri**

 **aditya : 10 : am...ohhhh...ab samjha is liya ani mujhe park la ka gayi**

 **mahi : ha yeh sab pridi ka plan tha aap ko suprise dena tha**

 **...**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _yaaro dosti badi hi_**

 ** _haseen hia yeh na ho to_**

 ** _phir kya bolo yeh zindagi hia_**

 ** _kio to ho raazdar_**

 ** _begaaraz tera ho yaar_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **aditya : thank you priya**

 **priya : (angry tone) kya bola**

 **aditya :(naughtness) mian na...mian na to kuch nahi bola...choti tu na kuch kuch suna**

 **mahi : (naughtness)nahi...mian na to kuch nahi suna**

 **priya : tum log ko to mian ...**

 **priya pick up cushions and throw on them**

 **priya : rukho abhi batati ho tum dono ko...**

 **the house is filed with a loud laugh**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _yaaro dosti badi hi_**

 ** _haseen hia yeh na ho to_**

 ** _phir kya bolo yeh zindagi hia_**

 ** _ter har ek burai pe , dante wo dost_**

 ** _gum ki ho dhoop,saya bane tera wo dost_**

 ** _nachee bhi wo teri khushi mian_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **anaya was looking all this she sit on the the chiar with a sad face**

 **priya see her like this**

 **priya : adi**

 **aditya : kya hua**

 **priya : ani (pointed toward anaya)**

 **mahi : kya hua ani ko**

 **priya &aditya : pata nahi**

 **priya & aditya & mahi : pochta hia**

 **aditya move toward anaya and sit beside hin**

 **aditya : kya hua mera beta ko sad kyu ho gaya**

 **ani : kio mujh sa bat nahi kar raha sab mujhe bhool gaye**

 **mahi : are itni pyari princess ko kio kiasa bhool sakta hia...and yah aap ki choti masi aap ka liya chocate layi hia**

 **ani : sachiiii**

 **mahi : muchiiiii...yeh lo aap ki choco**

 **ani : (smiling) thank you masi**

 **priya : ab to mera bacha khus hia na**

 **ani : (with a big smile) ha**

 **aditya smile grow wider pulled her in his lap started his tickling session she tried to get down from er ap but unable to do so**

 **ani : baba...pz choro ...baba ...choro na**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _O yaaro dosti badi hi_**

 ** _haseen hia yeh na ho to_**

 ** _phir kya bolo yeh zindagi hia_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._** **YOU ARE A TRUR FRIEND...**

 **...YOU ARE HERE TILL THE END...**

 **...you pull me aside when something are not right...**

 **...talk with me now and into the night...**

 *******...till its alright again...you are a true friend...***********

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...THE END...*******:):):):):):):)**

 **SO HOW,S IT I KNOW ITS NOT GOOD I AM SHOLLYYYYYYYYYY MUJHE STORYS LIKHNI NAHI ATI BAS MAN KIYA TUM LOGO KA LIYA IKH DO IS LIYA IKH DIYA JO DEMAGH MIAN AYA WAHI LIKH DIYA SORRY**

 **ADITYA YOU KNOW NA AKAL KI DEVI...MERA DEMAGH MIAN KAHA KUCH ATA HIA IS LIYA SORRY (puppy eyes)...**

 **so gays its juat a family os,...anaya, aditya(aditya omer), mahi (daya,s mahi),priya(rajvi21), anaya (princess046) just a full happy family**

 **now bohut bak bak ho gayi bye gays take care...:):):):):):):)**

 **and once again thank you anaya (princess046)**

 **bye take care...**************


	2. Chapter 2thank you note

**HI GUYS ITS JUAT THANK YOU NOTE TO MY FRIENDS**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **loveukavin aka aisha : tujhe thank you nahi bolongi mujhe maar khana ka shoq nahi hia is liya :P yaar priya ko to sab miss kar raha hia and yah tujh sa promise kiya hia na jab bhi usa time mila ga to apni mom(you) sa bat kara gi yaar wo busy ho gi is liya gayi hia bas thora waqt ka liya a jayegi wapas ok zyada mat socha kar tu...ok zyada bak bak nahi karti bye take care and love you...**

 **guest : thank you dear and i am sorry aga sa i promise aisi kio galti nahi ho gi...bye take care**

 **shabna : thank you dear bye take care**

 **barbie girl srija : thank you dear bye take care**

 **princesso046 aka ananya : thank you princess you are such a cute, loving,you are thea best yaar ab dekh lat samjhi rahi ho aap ko aap na mujhe support kiya tabhi mian yeh story complete kar payi warna mujhe to kuch samajh hi nahi a raha tha k kya likho aap na support kiya is liya mian na likh diya so now no zid ok meri bat man lo like a good girl ok ani bacha bye take care and your choco di loves you so much...**

 **daya,s mahi : so my mahi doll ab agar aap ko thank you bola to aap to mujhe zinda nahi choro ga is liya mera chup rehna hi acha hia ...:P**

 **mian aap sa bohut naraz ho aap na thank you kyu bola dekho mian na aap sa kaha tha na no sorry no thank you aap na phir bhi bola is liya mian aap sa katti...i am so happy doll aap ko story pasand ayi...ok doll bye take care love you so much doll**

 **aditya omer : so adi yaar kitna bar samjhao tumhe NO SORRY NO THANK YOU tum manta kyu nahi ho mian tum sa bohut naraz ho is bat pa aur is bat ka liya tumhe punishment bhi mila gi tum na mujhe 4 bar thank you bola and 1 bar sorry matlab 5 din mian tumhe sirf thank yu and sorry bolongi aur kio bat nahi karongi only thank you and sorry sayid is sa tum man jao agar tum mujh sa promise karo k tum mujhe na hi kabhi sorry bolo ga aur na hi thank you chaha tumhara galti hi kyu na ho no sorry no thank you tab mian tumhe maaf karna ka bara mian soch sakti ho acha adi aik sawal pocho hamsha question hi pochti ho tum sa kyu k mujhe pata hia mera bhai bohut intallegent hia us ka pas mera har sawal ka jawab hota hia so**

 **bhai ka kya farz hota hia ?**

 **agar behen kio ulta kaam kara to bhai ko kya karna chahiya ?**

 **mujhe in do question ka answer chahiya ok bhaiya ji and yah adi mian manti ho tum intallegent ho talented ho magar tum apna bara mian aisa kyu sochta ho kyu nahi ho tum tareef ka kabil apna bara mian hamesha tum aisa hi kehta ho buri bat hia yeh aga sa kabhi aisa mat kehna plz ok bye now take care and love you too**

 **and silent readers thank you for reading my story**

 **now bye guys take care...********************


End file.
